


I Want You Inside Of Me

by Folie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post-Season/Series 01, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folie/pseuds/Folie
Summary: A domestic Villaneve filled with fluff and smut moments. That's it. That's the summary.





	1. Lust

It's her first time ordering this kind of  _stuff_  online. She didn't need this before, because she had Niko. Though they only did it once in a while. They were too comfortable to make her bored with him and too plain that she longs for thrill.

They're living in a discrete place for few months now, somewhere in Italy; their house is big enough for Villanelle to store and place what she have shopped, and for Eve's room of books and murder. It's surrounded with trees, with a small pond, a garden, and oh, with horses.

Villanelle is great with riding horses, which is not surprising for Eve. She's so good with everything she does. Sometimes they ride seperately, just around the place, and talk. They don't talk about her work and try to avoid is as much as possible. The last time they had a conversation about it, Villanelle didn't go home for weeks.

* * *

 

Well, Eve is used with Villanelle not being home for weeks because of 'the job'. After what happened to Paris--Konstantin was nowhere to be seen, he's in hiding, and Carolyn, helped them get out of the barrier to be safe. Suprisingly, she found out that Carolyn is part of  _the organization_ , somehow. She's just curious as anyone who wants to know about others who work with those people as well. She also found out that the conversation Carolyn and Villanelle had, was about Carolyn offering Villanelle another job to get any information regarding The Twelve in exchange for her safety and of course, maintenance of her luxurious lifestyle.

When Eve found Villanelle on the garden and spent time with her at the hospital. Villanelle told her about the interaction she and her boss had. At first, Carolyn was confused why they were both together, standing at her doorway, but she understood later on.

 _"A part of me knew that your obssession with this woman will turn out with this outcome",_  Carolyn told her and that made Villanelle snort and her embarrassed with blushing cheeks and her face, looking down at the floor.

Villanelle got a call from The Twelve. Of course, she would still work with them while working with Carolyn. She enjoys killing people and watching  _their soul goes further in 'til it becomes so small and can't control their body anymore._ She tried, really tried to pursuade Villanelle to stop. And that's when the big fight came in.

 _"You know who and what I am, since the beginning. You were, and still are, obssessed with me and with my killings. Now, you're asking me to stop? I thought you like me the way I am. This. Is. Who. I. Am. And you can't change that",_  Villanelle told her, while her voice was filled with anger and..with hurt, and while her eyes were filled with tears of pain.

She walked out from their house and she almost thought she wouldn't come back. 'Til that Monday afternoon, the door bell rang and Villanelle gave her a hug and brought a lot of food and clothes. They talked, as if nothing happened.

* * *

 

She blames the boredom of making her buy this big, long, and rubby thing. Well, who could blame her? She don't have a job, except when Carolyn calls her and ask her to investigate with kills of other assassins from The Twelve from time to time. The kills are not that exciting to investigate. It was too easy for her to find their patterns and style. Unlike Villanelle, oh Villanelle, she's so good with her job. All her kills are done with elegance and grace. As if it has a touch of god.

She's currently browsing the web on how to use it. There's full of  _'oh', 'ohhhh', 'wait, how is it again?'_  'til she gave up, left it on the side of the bed, and took a bath.

She gets out on the bathroom, naked. Well, she's confident no one will see her body at this kind of place. It really feels like they're isolated. The town is within few miles away and 3 hours drive from their house. And the people are all kind, too many old people, and it's too quiet. Though it has a bar to get herself some gin and tonic.

She's drying her hair while keeping her eyes closed. Until...

"Eve, did you just bought a strap-on?", and that made her look back on the bed and saw Villanelle, sitting with a grin on her face and a blood on her clothes, holding the strap-on.

 _Oh my god. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._  Eve bites her lips before giving an answer. "Ah, yes. I got bored and I was curious with that kind of thing...", she can feel her face is getting red.

Villanelle, crossing her legs while still holding it, is just looking at her--then her eyes roam around an her body. An her face, at her breast, at her legs and thighs, then down to her pussy, which she have just shaved after a long while. "You...you shaved your pussy", Villanelle told her, with a tone of surprise and excitement. Eve can see her eyes flickered with sudden lust and hunger. "Yeah, I do", Eve smiled shyly, then began to observe Villanelle.

Her mind starts to think what she'll do with the situation. Herself, nude and clean, Villanelle, with a bloody clothes and lustful gaze. Her thoughts were interrupted when Villanelle sucks the strap-on, while looking at her. It went on for few minutes, and she can feel herself being hugged with heat on her body and wetness between her thighs. It's rare, to witness Villanelle tease her this way.

She's so aroused and Villanelle chuckled after she finished sucking the dildo on the strap-on. Villanelle's mouth is so wet. She licks her lips, slowly, like she's teasing Eve. She walks slowly towards Eve, with the dildo on her hand, sucking her own saliva to clean it. Her lips are almost touching Eve's earlobe. Her hot breath makes Eve shiver, and more wet that hear breathing is getting shorter and shorter. "It turns you on, doesn't it?", and licks Eve's earlobe and lightly bite it.

Her other hand is lightly, too lightly, caressing Eve's body. To her neck, down to Eve's nipple and pinched it. "Villanelle...", Eve moaned. "Yes, Eve?", then she licks her neck and buries some kisses down to her shoulder and collarbone. Her hand is going down to Eve's pussy, to gently rub her clit, when Eve pushed her to the bed. It made her giggled. Eve is on top of her, naked, and god, she can feel how wet Eve is that she can feel herself getting wet. Fuck, she's so horny, and so is Eve. She kept her thighs closed in, creating a pressure between it, just to let the heat pump slowly.

Eve takes the strap-on away from Villanelle's hand and lean on her to kiss her lips. It's so wet, her breathing is so hot that she can feel herself melt. She kiss her deeper and Villanelle groans. Villanelle can't help it--her hand is going down on Eve's pussy to finger her, but Eve didn't allow it to happen. She took both Villanelle's hands and locked her in. "Hold on to the pillow", it made Villanelle groans more and herself more aroused. She's gaining control.

"Take off your clothes and your pants", Eve told her and so she did. God, her body is so beautiful. Her hands roams around her body and Villanelle shivers. She pinch both of her nipples, "Oh, Eve." Villanelle moaned. Her nipples are so pink, her skin is so smooth and bright. 

She kisses Villanelle's neck and licks it all the way up to her ear. She can feel Villanelle's breathing is being fast yet being short. She bites it and licks it for few minutes. Villanelle's legs open wide while she moans Eve's name. Eve can feel the wetness of Villanelle's pussy and her own that she thinks it might drop a leak. She starts to kiss Villanelle's boobs, then lick and suck it and pinch the other one. "Fuck, Eve. Ugh, fuck", she moans. She can taste her sweat--sweet, salty, with a taste of blood because of the clothes. She killed someone right before she went home (Sex after muder? Oh, you bet).

Then she kisses her stomach down to her inner thighs. She took a look at it--appreciating the view. Villanelle, her eyes close while her mouth is open, taking a breath while she moans Eve's name, taking a tight grip on the pillow. She slides her finger up and down to Villanelle's pussy. And fuck, she's so wet. She's soaking wet that it's getting on the bed.

"Fuck, Eve. Fuck. Please...please", she begs and moans while her hand is holding Eve's wrist.

"Tell me what you want me to do", she answers.

Villanelle is searching for air to breathe in, "I...", she couldn't finish the sentence because Eve gave her a single, slow lick and suck on her clit. "Fuck. Fuck you, Eve", her mouth can't keep itself close.

"Tell me", she told her. Oh how she loves the sight in front of her.

"I want you inside of me", she moans. "I want you. I want you to fuck me. Please, Eve", Villanelle looks at her. Her eyes are so controlled with lust. And Eve did what she have been told. Her two fingers went in smoothly. She can feel her fingers can almost melt because Villanelle's pussy feels so hot and so fucking wet. "Ohh, fuck."

Eve begins to finger her. Slowly at first, but deep. Villanelle's hips are rhyming with the speed. How she grinds between Eve's fingers is so hot. So pure, so slow. How her hips go upward just not to let go of Eve's fingers. "Faster, please", she begs and Evs gave her what she wants. They're both catching their breaths. Villanelle, grinding so fast and rough, her grip on the pillow tightens even more that her hand is beginning to lose the sight of blood, while Eve is looking at her, fucking her, while her other hand is fucking herself. She's so wet. She never been this wet before.

Villanelle is about to cum when Eve stops. She's panting so hard and it hurts. "Fuck, Eve. Don't stop, please", she begs. "Not yet, my love", Eve answered. She took the strap-on and put it on herself. It's a double-ended strap-on. Which means they can cum together. Villanelle looks at her and bit her lips then smile. She knows Eve wants to gain control, and she let her be. Eve open her legs wide and let herself slide in. She looks at Villanelle and she can tell she's holding her breath, 'til all of it is inside of her. "Ah, fuck...", is all Villanelle can manage to say.

Eve's face is buried on the side of Villanelle's neck while she fucks her. She is grinding so fast that Villanelle's hand is gripping on her hair tightly. Villanelle is moaning Eve's name in every language she can manage to remember, while Eve is groaning.

"I..."

"I'm cumming."

"Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Eve", Villanelle moans as she came. Her hands are hugging Eve's body, and so are her legs while it trembles. Her back arches while her eyes are close and her mouth is open.

Eve is almost about to cum. She takes off the strap-on and went over to Villanelle's face to thrust on it. She's thrusting fast enough but gently. Villanelle's tongue is so hot, wide and long, to give her a damn good orgasm. Her hands are both on the wall when she came. "Ohhh", she moans while Villanelle is watching her.

Eve then lies on the bed beside Villanelle. Both are panting.

"That was great. How did you learn that?", Villanelle asked with a smirk.

"Internet", Eve answered.

She was about to ask who she killed and why she didn't manage to change her clothes when she found Villanelle was already fast asleep.

Eve hugged her and left a kiss on her cheek, "I love you," and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my conversation between my KE mutual on Twitter. Rei, this one's for you. ^^
> 
> The pouring rain and the coldness of the room drived me to write this.
> 
> Leave some comments and kudos, yes?
> 
> All mistakes are mine.


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking if I should continue writing Hold Me and Never Let Go or not. This fanfic, I think, is well written than the other, in my perspective. (Yes, I'm criticizing my own work; it's helpful for improvements). I thought, "why not continue this and let's see where it goes?". So here it is.
> 
> This work will be just randomized, meaning, the following chapters will be about the daily lives of both Villanelle and Eve living together. There will be smut (of course), action (maybe), and at last, violence.
> 
> As I write this, it's for my own satisfaction and of course, I started this because of Rei in which I'll forever be thankful for, and you as a reader, can read another works of other amazing authors out there if this won't fancy you. And for those who will stay and tune in, let's have a fun ride, shall we?

The sun is setting down and the moon and the stars are peaking—they shine so bright as if the night is too dark for Eve's sanity.

It started to rain, which makes her night be more empty and it triggers her to worry excessively for Villanelle. She has no contact to reach her. No letters, no texts nor calls for the past couple of weeks. Nothing. Her sweat is cold, her hand on her chin is trembling a little bit while she stares at the window. The only thing that gives her comfort is the fireplace on the living room.

It's too quiet and her mind is too loud for it keeps on making her think too much. She went to to the living room—in the fireplace, both of their chairs are facing the fire burns the logs while its flame dance, with a side table, occupied with books and a bottle of wine. Her chair was personally picked while she and Villanelle went to shop for furniture at a place that sells antique things. It looks like one of the chairs you can comfortably sit on and do whatever you like (having sex, for instance)—made with a wool upholstery fabric and mahogany chair, with a touch of navy and steel shades of blue, just like her character. While for Villanelle's chair, it is a high back kind made with leather, like one of those chairs that when you first look at it, it looks like many powerful people had sat on it. It fits who she is. Whenever they sit there, looking at their fireplace, Eve sometimes watch Villanelle. How the woman, with delicate features and with a lost look in her eyes, is so still and calm while she holds a glass of wine. And Eve sometimes feels that who they have become is still surreal. They rarely talk when they're in that place. It's like, it's their own world where nothing exist, where everyone they know is gone—just the two of them, alone with wine sliding down on their throat, and the smell of the fire burning.

Now, she's the only one sitting in the world they've created. She puts a huge amount of wine and drinks it straightly.  She's still not used to not know the whereabouts of Villanelle even she knows it's her doing before they even met. But her guts tells her that something is strongly wrong on this one. Her eyes are starting to have a dark circles due to a lack of sleep from overthinking, and oh her hair, it's a mess. Villanelle would be angry with her if she sees her hair is not being taken care of. But it seems like she doesn't care. A part of her is intentionally not letting her hair be maintained because she wish Villanelle would sense it and would go home as soon as possible. But she knows it's not possible. Then her eyes became watery. She thought she's going blind but it turns out she's crying. She miss Villanelle.

* * *

 

Three weeks ago, everything was so smooth and fine. Too fine that it seemed like something would take those days away from Eve.

 

Villanelle stayed at home for a whole week straight. She told Eve she wanted some time off to relax and have a time with her, which surprised Eve because Villanelle is not that vocal when it comes to her feelings with her, but rather make Eve see it by action and body language. Hearing it, made Eve felt like her heart was about to explode. It feels good when someone, like Villanelle, say that she misses her, isn't it? Like, it's a prize that nobody had but only Eve.

For the first few days, they went horse riding in the mornings at the hills just near their place. It was peaceful. Witnessing Villanelle enjoying the ride and get excited like a child when they saw some deer is such a joy. Then they stay besides the lake to eat lunch and talk about how the trees are so tall and the lake so crystal clear.

 _"What if there are creatures that live on the trees but we can't just see them?"_ Villanelle asked.

Eve just laughed, but by seeing Villanelle really looks so serious and want a very serious answer, she stopped laughing.

 _"Wait, are you serious? Do you believe in such creatures?"_ Eve smirked. She want to not let herself make Villanelle feel embarasses but she couldn't. Yet it seems like Villanelle doesn't mind.

 _"I don't know, but I'm open to possibilities that they exist. Eve, what if something is really watching us while we talk?"_ Villanelle asked her again with a tone of child-like curiosity and with sincerity to the question.

Then Eve thinks about it. She really thinks about what to answer. _"Well, maybe they do exist. There are tales and stories I've hear about them when I was young."_ Then she noticed the light from Villanelle's eyes.

 _"Tell me about it!"_ Villanelle almost jumped from excitement.

Then time went by as Eve told the stories to her 'til they didn't notice it's almost evening.

For the last several days, Villanelle just wanted the both of them to stay at home. Eve thought it was weird, that something was off but she let the thought slide. They woke up early. Villanelle is the one who always cook for the two of them. When Villanelle cooks, Eve watch her and she looks like home. The food that Villanelle often make always smells so good. But every time she cooks, Eve can't not remember the time, the only time she cooked for Villanelle. It was after few weeks of staying in their house. Villanelle couldn't take it anymore because they only ate take-outs in those weeks. So Eve tried, really tried to cook. She tried to remember what Niko always make for her before. It was a London broil with assorted vegetables on the side, came with pureed soup which she loved the most. She had all the ingredients, it was all prepared right in front of her—except herself. She literally had no touch of grace for cooking. The result of her hard work and effort was Villanelle almost puked. It was overcooked and burned, the vegetables were not steamed properly and the soup didn't have a taste, even a little bit. Yet Villanelle insisted to eat all of it. She really ate all of it. Right after she finished the meal, she gave a smile, a weird smile to Eve. And Eve knew what was about to happen. They both ended up in the bathroom—Eve patting Villanelle's back while she tried to vomit. She kept on apologizing but Villanelle told her it was okay.

 

Then that morning came. It was bright and cool kind of morning. Eve woke up then noticed Villanelle was not by her side. She got up and went downstairs to see Villanelle tying her shoes, with a bag that looks like it was stuffed with a lot of clothes and other things. Villanelle looked suprised to see Eve, but gave her a smile right after.

 _"Where are you going...?"_ Eve asked with worry in her eyes. The whole week with her was so good that Eve wish it won't end.

Villanelle just looked at her.  _With a lost look in her eyes,_ but it was not both direct and chilling—it was almost look like she don't want to go.

 _"Villanelle? What's going on?"_ Eve asked again, she wanted to cry.

 _"I'm sorry if it's sudden. I got a call from work, while you were sleeping. It's urgent."_ Villanelle finally answered.

Villanelle stand up, and walked towards Eve.  _"Walk me to the door, will you?"_ Villanelle asked her with a smile, but it was not a happy one. It was almost...sad.

Eve then walked Villanelle to the door, and Villanelle gave her a long look. A look of yearning and uncertainty, which made Eve feel more worried.  _"Will you come home right after you finish the job?"_ Eve asked. She wanted assurance, for the first time being with Villanelle. Something was really off. And Villanelle caressed her cheek and kiss her lips for so long it felt like forever. Their lips parted and Villanelle's eyes were watery—as if she don't want to leave but don't have much of a choice. Yet she managed to smile, with kind eyes.  _"I will. I promise."_ And she kissed Eve again, then walk outside the door. And that was the last time, hopefully not the last, she saw Villanelle.

* * *

Her tears kept falling down when she heard something crashed on the door. It made her go back to the reality, away from reminiscing. She feels scared. She's all alone. _Does The Twelve still wants to hunt me down?_ she thought. She took a knife, a long one, from the kitchen drawer and slowly walk towards the door.

She opens the door, carefully. Then right there, right in front of her, she finds Villanelle sitting down. She doesn't look like herself. Her clothes are all dirty, combined with both dirt and blood. Her face has wounds on it, her skin is not that smooth nor bright—as if she didn't ate for the past two weeks she was gone.

Villanelle turns around to look at her, and manage to stand up to give Eve a hug. "Oh, Eve..." she sounds like she's so exhausted, and the hug feels like Villanelle missed her so much. It went for few minutes 'til Eve realized Villanelle is already sleeping on her shoulder.

Eve put her on the couch. Cleaned her wounds, changed her clothes, then gave her soup which she, for the first time, successfully cooked. Villanelle is half-asleep when she asked, "Did you cooked this?" with a small smile. Eve nods and watch her take a sip. Of course, she doesn't look at her with pity, she's worried. She missed Villanelle so much. Then Villanelle fell asleep again. Eve has a lot of questions to ask but she knows Villanelle doesn't need to hear them right now. She needs to rest.

She almost didn't sleep. Villanelle got sick. She has a cold, and Eve is angry to Carolyn.  _"Why did you let this happen?"_ she thought. Carolyn promised to her that she will take care of Villanelle, yet this happened. She went upstairs, dialed Carolyn's private number, and wait for an answer, but her time was wasted when Carolyn didn't answer. She's so angry that she kicked all the furniture in their room, but she fell on the floor by her own anger and clumsiness.

Eve went back downstairs to be with Villanelle, which is still sleeping. It's almost three in the morning. She just watch her—Villanelle looks so innocent when she sleeps. How her face looks as if she doesn't know cruelty and violence. Eve take a hold on her hand and felt the exhaustion running through her veins and closed her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be a dear and leave a kudos or comments, will you? It surely will give me a drive to continue writing. :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.


	3. Dreadful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about what happened to Villanelle. It's going to be a long one, so please bear with it.
> 
> Also take note: this "-" means a flashback. "--" means fast forward. Tried to make this chapter shorter, because even myself couldn't keep up writing and reading long chapters.
> 
> As much as I want to give more warnings, I chose not to. I'll just let you guys figure out what happened. :)
> 
> Thank you for those who left kudos and read this. Now, time for another ride. Enjoy reading.

_Two weeks ago._  
  
  
Carolyn called Villanelle at almost 5am in the morning. It was unexpected call, after being told to have a one week off from work. At first, she was furious about it. Villanelle often gets bored easily, and only killing people and watch the spark drain from their eyes makes her feel alive and so satisfied—too alive it's almost painful; too satisfied she feels like she's about to have an orgasm.  
  
_"It's time. Pack your things and go. There's a car waiting outside your house."_  Carolyn told her.  
  
_"What's the job?"_  Villanelle asked. It's an unusual thing, for Carolyn, to not give the details of what she was about to do and who's to kill. Carolyn often tells her those things, but not this time.  
  
_"You have one hour."_  And Carolyn ended the call. Just like that.  
  
She was still on the bed for few minutes, looking at Eve. Like how she looked at her on her bed in Paris, and like how their bodies faced each other. How Eve looks while she sleeps soothed Villanelle. She always does this whenever she wakes up in the middle of the night, disturbed by the pain of her past, and how it killed her childhood innocence. She touched few hairs on Eve's forehead—too gentle and too careful. As if she didn't want Eve to wake up. As if she was taking her time to cherish the moment—memorizing everything in front of her eyes; Eve's messy hair, her eyes, oh so serene, and her mouth; Villanelle traced the curves of Eve's lips with her thumb. As if she didn't want this moment to end. As if she wanted (and always will) this to last. As if this was their last time, being together, besides with each other, feeling the ardent flames to one another.  
  
Having no clue makes Villanelle somewhat perturbed. Carolyn doesn't call her about the job like that. She always give the exact details of the location and the target. Then she realized _it is that time_. How foolish she is not to think of it.

  
-  
_"I want you to give me any information you can get regarding about The Twelve."_ Carolyn told her while she was still in prison.

Villanelle thought Carolyn was crazy enough to want to hunt them down. Even herself can't do it with her skills. _"My, my. Are you crazy? You're just like Eve."_ Villanelle snorted.

 _"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just like Eve. But Eve made a connection with you and is close to finding you, even how clever and mischievous you are. I have my ways."_ Carolyn answered seriously that it made Villanelle almost gulped.

They both stare at each other for who knows how long. As if they're in a battle that the first one who looks away, lose.

 _"I can give you more than what they give to maintain your luxurious life and for your safety. In exchange, you'll hunt down The Twelve for me. Don't worry, if you manage to successfully do your job, you can still kill some people, under my department. I'll tell you when it's time. But be warn, we cannot assure your safety on this one. So stay alive as long as you can."_ Carolyn told her.

Villanelle felt being underestimated but the opportunity made her think. She's curious too of who she's really working for, and the offer sounds promising.

 _"Okay. But don't be controlling, yes? Let me finish the job in my own way."_ Villanelle answered after some time.

 _"Let this be our secret, Villanelle."_ And Carolyn went outside.  
-

  
It's five fifteen already. She got up, took a long bath, like how she always does before having the blood of someone she killed—someone who is a nobody to her but someone to others. She loves putting on some candles with a coffee scent, and putting in a few organic liquid soap, and of course, rose petals. She takes her time when bathing. Sometimes she sings national anthems while rinsing, other times she thinks about furniture to add to their house—to their home, and reminiscing a few times of how her victims horrified faces from realizing and knowing they were about to die, and a lot of times thinking about Eve. How their relationship developed still makes Villanelle wonder. There were moments when she teased Eve to join her and watch her kill her target, and Eve played along 'til it ends with their laughter from talking about the films they've watched. It still makes Villanelle wonder and at awe, that Eve became that someone to watch movies with. It almost feels like a dream.  
  
She put on some clothes and took her backpack and shoes, then went downstairs. She was tying her shoes when she heard Eve's voice.  
  
_"Where are you going...?"_   Eve asked with worry in her eyes. And Villanelle...Villanelle just looked at her. Because she didn't know, too, but she knows what she's about to do, on a lighter note.  
  
_"Villanelle? What's going on?"_   Eve asked again. As much as Villanelle wanted to give Eve a detailed answer, she couldn't. How Eve looked at her, she knew she was worried. And surprisingly, she was, too. Because she knows this job, this game, is a one-way trip. The possibility of getting out of it is a blur.  
  
_"I'm sorry if it's sudden. I got a call from work, while you were sleeping. It's urgent."_  Villanelle finally answered. It was all she could mustered. She knows she couldn't tell Eve she's about to go to The Twelve, even though she knows Eve already knows about it. She stand up and walked towards Eve.  
  
_"Walk me to the door, will you?"_   Villanelle asked her with a smile, but it was not a happy one. It was almost...sad. A part of her didn't want to go, but she had to. She wanted to tell Eve to stop her. She wanted to tell Eve she something is not right about this one, that it's too dangerous. She wanted Eve ask her not to leave, because she's afraid that this life they've created may shatter into pieces.  
  
"Will you come home right after you finish the job?" Eve asked. Villanelle kissed her, almost wishing Eve will sense how she feels in this moment. And it was her answer. Yet she managed to smile, with kind eyes. "I will. I promise." And she walked out the door, wiping off the tears that were starting to fall on her cheeks.  
  
Walking away from Eve—from home, with knowing she might not come back, is too much to bear. But she promised to herself and to the Asian with an amazing hair, that she will come back home—they'll swim in the lake, maybe have some puppies to take care of, and she will teach Eve to cook.  
  
Villanelle went inside the car and there was a man. He was wearing a black coat beneath his suit and a hat. She just looked at her apathetically, but somehow, the man looks familiar. She wanted to ask him where they will be going, but she remained still and quiet.

Three hours of napping caused by boredom, she woke up. They're at the airport. She noticed the airline of the plane. Then there, she knows where she is about to go—the never ending trip to Russia. Where it all started, where it all happened—where Oksana disappeared and Villanelle happened.

The man gave her a piece of paper, which contains the further details of where she will be heading, and it also told her the plane will stay put 'til two days. A location of a hotel, then the whereabouts of The Twelve. That's it, they never talked. He really looked like someone she knows before.

She got on the plane. And she's alone, as she always will be whenever she's on the job. Just how she likes it, and just how it makes her feel alone—but not anymore, because she has Eve, and she became whole.

After almost seven hours of drinking a half bottle of zyr vodka, ordering all the foods from the menu, and watching films that were not that even entertaining, she arrived on Russia's borders. Fortunately, the weather wasn't that cold. There's a car waiting for her to be driven. She went at the hotel, too tired to unpack her things, then went to sleep.

The sky was gloomy and the streets were empty. It was a morning that makes you don't want to get up from bed and just have more sleep. But Villanelle was ready. All she was carrying was her money, few clothes and coat, some pistols, and a few knives. Then she went outside and drive towards the location of The Twelve. Of course, she ate a lot of food before doing her job. Her day will not be complete without eating a good food or drinking a good wine.

The place looks like a prison, but there were no guards on sight. She studied the map of it from the paper she was given. Villanelle looked at her watch, it's only eight in the morning, but she wanted to finish the job as soon as possible, so she went inside the building.

 

\--

She successfully killed all the guards she bumped into. There were also other assassins she knew, they were all shocked for what she did and tried to kill her, but Villanelle's skills never fail her. How she swiftly moved her knife that touched their skin and made the blood flow like a river. She didn't bother to watch them die, it'll consume too much time. Then there's the last door. There were still several guards guarding the door. Then she knows they were there.  _"Aw, come on. Please die already. I'm trying to save some energy for the bosses. Do you know the word cooperation? Apply it to yourselves right now, yes?"_ Villanelle told the guards with a smile, while cleaning the blood from the knife and preparing to pull off the trigger of her pistol. The guards were big and tall, and more skilled than the others. They managed to left her with some bruises on her face by several punches. She got almost cornered. At the end, she killed them all but she kept on stabbing their faces 'til they're unrecognizeable, she kept on stabbing their guts 'til all the organs fell of from where they were attached.  _"Fuck you, and you, and you, fuck all of you for making my skin look ugly. You don't need to wait and go to hell to know what you guys did were wrong, because I'm it. I am Hell."_ Villanelle told her, as if they could still hear and understand her, while she spit on their bodies. She kicked their bodies away from the door, and kicked the door.

\--

 

And there was that man, again.

 _"Hello, Villanelle."_ The man said to her.

The voice sounds familiar...then the man took of his hat. Villanelle's eyes open wide and her mouth failed to say something back at him.

It was Konstantin. It was Konstantin all along.

 _"You...you're alive?"_ Villanelle almost stuttered. She was surprised, and wanted to hug Konstantin, but now was not the time for that.

 _"Oh, yes, yes."_ He smiled and before Villanelle could say anything, Konstantin knocked her out.

Villanelle woke up by a splash of water on her face. She was tied up on chair, being surrounded by The Twelve. They were all speaking in Russian but she can vaguely understand a word. Konstantin knocked her out real good.

 _"Wha-what time is it?"_ Villanelle asked and Konstantin told her it was one in the afternoon. She hoped she'll finish the job before sunset, because she wanted to go home, she wanted to go home to Eve. Her thoughts were interrupted when one of The Twelve ordered Konstantin to make her taste some few punches on the stomach, and it made her blood flowed a little on her mouth. She groaned and look sharply to Konstantin.  _"Sorry, did I went too far? Just a pay back for shooting me."_ Konstantin said with a smirk, which made her angry even more, but she played along.  _"You didn't even go halfway."_ Villanelle told him and she laughed, like the laugh she mimicked from the radio but failed, which, surprisingly made her sound more creepy and dangerous. And Konstantin just looked at her, pissed.

 _"So, Villanelle. Konstatin told us you don't speak Russian anymore. How's Anna? Oh, I forgot. She's dead."_ One of The Twelve said and they all laughed. It didn't bother her to be pissed off at what they said. She and Anna had their moments, and time passed by, she didn't love her anymore.

The Twelve were all look like angry old men at night, and grandpas by day, as Villanelle observed which made her snort.  _"I didn't know you guys will look this old. You all look older than Konstantin right here."_ Villanelle smiled, like how she smiled to Jerome, her psychiatrist. One of them got pissed and made Konstantin cut off some part of her arms, which was not that too deep, but deep enough to make Villanelle screamed. _First, my face, now my arms?_ she thought. She promised she will kill them all slowly or burn them alive. Oh her precious skin. Then the punches and slashes went on and on. Villanelle didn't know how long it took, but she knows it's long enough to make her exhausted...and weak. The Twelve, absurdly, just watch her, as if she entertains them. The room is filled with their laughter, a smell of vodka, a smell of their sweat, and the smell of blood and blood per se of Villanelle. It was all over the place. She almost looks like Bloody Mary herself. _"I'm..gonna...kill...you...all..."_ Villanelle managed to tell them with all the energy left she could manage. Her vision is getting dark, and she really is tired on this moment. The last thing she knows was Konstantin whispering some things.

 

Villanelle woke up, she felt her body being dragged outside the room. She looked up and it was Konstantin. She doesn't know what's happening, but there's blood on Konstanti's face.  _"What's going on?"_ Villanelle asked him, but Konstain commanded her to be quiet.

Now they're somewhere in the corner of the building. Villanelle's vision is still blurry but she's aware of her surroundings.  _"Carolyn contacted me yesterday. Said you're here to finish off The Twelve. She asked for my assistance,. It sounded like she was worried. I guess you just got underestimated."_ Konstantin told her and laughed a little. Villanelle didn't say anything, because Carolyn...was right. She didn't know she would be working with a team, and that team is made up with her and Konstantin. 

 _"What's the plan?"_ Villanelle asked.

 _"Stay alive and kill 'em all."_ Konstantin answered, and it felt like he was on fire. It was Villanelle's first time, seeing Konstantin on action. She couldn't help but be thrilled of what will happen. She's in between death and survival.

Then Konstantin told her to stay put. She hesitated at first but her body was too weak to even walk. She heard gunshots and grunts, the sound of bodies falling on the floor. Konstantin came back, wiping off the blood besides his mouth—wearing a devilish smile that suits the spark of darkness in his eyes.

 _"6 more to go."_ Konstantin said, while breathing heavily.

Villanelle wanted to laugh but all she could do was smile and gave a teasing look to him  _"Aw, getting old, Konstantin? Do you exercise in the morning? I think you should. It's good to improve your breathing and energy consumption."_ Villanelle told him, which was true. He just stared at her, blankly and annoyed. Then he went back.

It seems they were all playing a hide and seek. There were many corners on this floor. It took a little while for Konstantin to go back. His face got some bruises, his knuckles look like they're about to break.

 _"You okay?"_ Villanelle teased him again, but deep down she was worried for Konstantin.

 _"Holding on. You?"_ He looked at her, he looks like he's getting tired.

 _"Same, same. Want me to do it for you?"_ Villanelle was trying to light up the atmosphere, somehow. She looked at the watch, it was four in the afternoon. She still have some time.

She just heard his tongue clicked,  _"Three more",_  then he went back. Of course, she wanted to kill The Twelve herself but she's smart enough to know the limits of her body, so she had no choice but to let Konstantin do her job. Killing The Twelve means less people to kill, and she hoped Carolyn will give her enough targets to do more shopping. Killing people is implanted in her blood, without doing it, it feels like she's close to death.

 _"Villanelle!"_ Konstantin screamed. She got up and ran as fast as she could. And she realized it was...a scream for help. He got stabbed, like her, but not in the stomach. He got stab in his right lung. There was still one left to kill. Konstantin was laying besides the floor, holding the wound, as if he was trying not to let the air escape from his body. He throw his knife to Villanelle, and she got it and quickly slashed the last person left on The Twelve on the neck. It was so deep that it made his head go backwards and his neck kept splashing a lot of blood like a fountain. The man kneeled and Villanelle was standing in front of him. Then she hold his head, like how she held Cesar Greco's head, he was barely alive, then she tear it apart, slow at first, then quickly tossed his head. It rolled down like a ball.

Villanelle went towards Konstantin. She pressed her hand to his.

 _"Your hands. They're shaking."_  he said.Villanelle looked at him, and she knew...she knew it was too late. He lost a lot of blood...he was so pale, as if life is leaving his body. And she...she wanted to catch that life and seal it to him, but she knows she can't. She can easily take other's lives, but she can't give it back to them, especially to Konstantin. The only one who stayed with her for so long. The only one is used to her attitude. And the only man who cared for her...'til the end.

 _"Don't cry, Villanelle."_ He managed to smile, while his eyes are closing.  _Not yet,_ Villanelle thought.

 _"I'm not crying."_ She didn't realize she was crying. Konstantin was the one who wiped her tears off, then caressed her cheek, for few seconds.

 _"Tell Irina that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wouldn't get home this time."_ He handed her his phone, and she just nod while facing down.

 _"'Til we meet again. Now, go...or you won't get home in time. Get home in time, for me."_ And a single tear fell off from his eye...and that was...that was it. Villanelle cried, she cried for a long time. She took his bracelet, hoping she can give it back to Irina. Leaving a last long look to the father she never had, then went off.

 

\--

She managed to be on time to go inside the plane. The flight attendant gave her some pain killers and cleaned her wounds a little. Her eyes were tired, and so was her body. She lay down her head, looked at the window—it was so dark, there was no light. It was raining.

The sky and the night was mourning for her, with her. And she's coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this chapter's length to be enough for you guys to read. As much as possible, I was (and still am) trying to avoid to write long chapters. But I had to, you know. I had to justify what happened to our dear Villanelle.
> 
> As what I've said, this fanfic will be randomized, so I won't emphasize what happened to Villanelle, even though it has a potential to start a plot. I was already drafting the sequence of events of the plot, if ever I will go to that path, and the result is: devastating ending. So I ended it with a character's death...which is also devastating, I guess, hahaha. (I'm sorry, Konstantin, I truly am) But I'll make it up to you all on the next chapter. It will have give you arnica for the bruises of your heart.
> 
> I want to give thanks to my girlfriend, for helping me carry this out because I struggled a little bit from pressure and from having too many ideas. I love you. Have you left a kudos on this fanfic, though? :P
> 
> I also want to give thanks to the other KE mutual I've conversed with about this and how can I continue writing this without being pressured. Thank you for those wise and kind words. It really helped me a lot.
> 
> Hah, I guess I'm still not used to this kind of thing. All mistakes are mine.


	4. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached 1k reads! Aaa, thank you for reading and leaving kudos!
> 
> Once again, take note the "-" as a flashback and "--" as fast forward.

The trees rustle with the wind and the birds are chirping, while the morning sky greets their day with a warm sunshine.

Eve woke up early to make some black tea for herself and short black for Villanelle. Villanelle loves coffee, so one day, Eve went to shop for a coffee maker. She bought a cafetière à piston, and a guide book of how to make one. _Ah, the things we do for the people we love,_ Eve thought to herself. Whenever Villanelle is away from home, she makes time to work out with the French press. There were times she made a mess, but it was worth it because there was a progress. The first successful cup of coffee she made, made her stay awake for a whole day. Then, one night, Villanelle caught her.

* * *

Villanelle was standing at the door of Eve's office. She just got home from work. All the books and paper works were all on the corner of the room, which looked like a mountain all about her. It was big enough to have more space to walk into. She tiptoed towards Eve, then there's this surprised look in her eyes, blushed cheeks, and a smile so sweet. She saw Eve trying to make a coffee. Eve seemed so busy that she didn't sense Villanelle was standing behind her.

Eve smelled like coffee beans, shampoo and soap from their bathroom, but mostly, she smelled like home. Villanelle sniffed her hair, almost don't want to be caught doing it. But her fingers failed her, as they lingered on Eve's shoulders, then carefully set the amazing hair aside to leave a kiss, lips just brushing on the skin of her nape, which made Eve shiver and let out a sharp breath. The woman in front of her turned around—they were so close that they can feel each other's breath; Eve felt like her clothes were being stripped off just by Villanelle's gaze. Then it traveled to her neck, which made her gulped. She often can't help it but feel intimidated, even though they're already living together.

 _"I didn't know you can make coffee."_ Villanelle said with a dazed sound on her voice.

Eve didn't know what to say. She wanted to surprise her, but she was the one who were surprised instead.  _"Uh, I just learned it few days ago. I wanted to surprise you but I didn't know you're back."_

Villanelle took the cup of coffee, then take a look at her, closed her eyes, inhaled the smell, and took a sip. Eve swore she heard how Villanelle inhaled. The sight of it, was exciting yet made her nervous. She was hoping she did it right.

Villanelle licked her lips, almost like she's seducing Eve, and opened her eyes.  _"Eve, did you just make my favorite? That...was amazing. Well done."_ She said, wearing a proud smile, that made Eve flattered, and shy, and proud of herself, too.

* * *

 

Her back hurts a little bit and her neck is stiffed. She's not used to sleeping while in a sitting position. She got back from making their morning drinks, and somehow, she managed to cook sunny side up and toasted bread for Villanelle to eat before taking her medicine. She still has a cold. Eve woke her up, which made her groaned. She said something that Eve didn't understand— _okay, so she's annoyed. I'm just trying to be sweet but she's annoyed,_ she thought, but made herself be reminded to be more patient. This is the first time Villanelle got sick, and she knows it'll be a very tiring week for her. After all, almost every people are hard to deal with while they're sick.

"Villanelle, come on. Wake up while your coffee is still hot." She said while she shook her body, which made Villanelle get up so quick—with a straight body, wrinkled forehead, arms crossed, and mouth pouting. Eve find it so adorable that Villanelle is acting like a child (Well, she always does...).

Eve pinched her cheek then kissed it. "Good morning to you, too." She smiled.

"What time is it?" Villanelle asked while she's not looking at her, and still, on that position.

"Seven-thirty in the morning. Go on, eat your breakfast." Eve told her while pushing closely the tray.

Villanelle even crossed her arms firmly and pouts even more. "No. You interrupted my sleep. I was having a good dream, Eve." Her Russian accent is strong and rough this time.

Eve sits beside her then play with her hair while she asks, "What was it about that you got so annoyed with me?"

And then an hour passed by as Villanelle told Eve her dream with enthusiasm and annoyance in her voice. It was about...it was about her, shopping a lot of clothes. Eve kept looking at the drink and the food while Villanelle was telling her what was it about that she didn't notice Villanelle was finished talking and her face looks like she wants to kill Eve for not paying her attention.

"Don't worry, I'll still eat the food and drink the coffee." And the child-like assassin unexpectedly kissed her. Villanelle took her time. She often eats slowly, always savoring the taste and flavor of the food. Sometimes, when she drinks wine or coffee, she won't swallow it for almost a minute, just to let it linger on her mouth. And Eve watched her for a little while then looked at the window. The view is pleasing to the eyes. Green hills, tall trees, clear blue sky—Eve looks at Villanelle again, and her eyes... _heaven is a place on earth with you,_ she wants to say that to Villanelle, but it's too cheesy.

 "Done." said Villanelle and lie down on the couch again, while fixing up the position of the pillows. She kept on doing that 'til she got annoyed again, so Eve did it herself.

Eve noticed she didn't take her medicine for the cold. "Villanelle."

"What?" still an annoyed Villanelle.

"You forgot your medicine." then Eve handed it to her but Villanelle pushed it away.

"No. I don't want to take it. Take that away from me." Villanelle told her, and it sounds like she wants to throw a tantrum.  _So, she doesn't like to take medicine...,_ Eve thought.

"But you have to so you'll be well soon." Eve said.

Then Villanelle smiled and it looks funny and weird. As if she's acting cute to Eve. "No."

And it went on and on for a while 'til Eve gave up and Villanelle is sulking. Eve sat beside her for hours and watched a lot of crime films while the poor, sick 'kid' was sleeping. After some time, Eve thought of how she can make Villanelle take the medicine without noticing it.

 

\--

It's already past six in the evening. She crushed the medicine on the glass of water for Villanelle and made some pasta for dinner.  She learned it while Villanelle was away. She studied how to cook, make coffee, and even knitting. She filled up the holes of her time by doing those things because it felt like she was rotting. She still wants to find out what happened to Villanelle. She still keeps on calling Carolyn whenever she finds time for it but there's still no answer. Of course, she doesn't want to disturb Villanelle's rest by her questions, even though it's eating her alive and makes her tongue so itchy to ask. So, she just concentrates to take care of her. Then ask all of it when she's feeling well.

They ate quietly, and yes, Villanelle finally drink the water which made her face looks a bit sour but she didn't make a comment. _Ah, finally,_ Eve thought. Villanelle praised her cooking. "You sure did make yourself busy while I was away, huh?" And Eve just smiled. Here goes her craving to ask what happened. She tried to stop herself but it was too late.

"Where did you go...?" Eve asked, too careful.

Villanelle suddenly stopped eating and then look at her. Eve can't read her eyes.  _I just want to know everything_. As always, whenever they do this kind of talk, Villanelle either just smile at her or change the topic. She just smiled and said, "I'm tired, Eve. Why don't we go to bed and sleep? Help me get up." Eve wanted to ask her again, yearning for an answer, but she didn't push it so she helped her get up and they went straight to bed.

They are both still awake. Eve is staring at the ceiling and so is Villanelle. Several minutes after, Villanelle faced side her then hug her.

"I know I owe you a lot of answers and you know I don't like it when we talk about my job. But, this time, I'll tell you what happened as soon as I'm okay and ready, okay?" Villanelle said then kissed her neck, and it surprised Eve. 

"Okay. Let's go to sleep." and Villanelle's hand is on her stomach, making their bodies feel each other's warmth. And Eve holds on to it. Holds on to it with longing. Oh how much she missed being with her—feeling her warmth and smelling her scent.

Every moment with her is always full of surprises. Every moment with her is unpredictable that she's afraid that something or someone may stop them making happy memories and just create more painful ones. But she promised to herself and to the woman beside her, that she'll do whatever it takes to not let anything worse happen to the both of them—to the world they made for each other only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was 'eating' up the coffee I made last night while listening to Sleeping At Last as I write this. Coffee + good music? Ah, great combination to keep me on track. I think this will be the last time I'll drink coffee. Makes my stomach upset and my metabolism too busy. But there's always some wine waiting for me. So win-win. 
> 
> Hmm...my mind is craving for a kinky chapter to make.
> 
> A lighter chapter to ease the pain from what I did last time. Well, a little bit light...and a little bit short. I'll make next one have 2k words or more. Oh, right. Have you guys noticed the title? If not, take note for the chapter's title. It mostly tells you what will the chapter be about. All mistakes are mine.


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to publish this one if I won't do it now. So here's an early update! Yay.
> 
> Be warn, for it will be SO MUCH longer as a chapter. It's like 3 chapters with 2k words each. But if you're here for fluff and smut, for soft and warm, and for Domestic Villaneve, I think you're in the right direction, because there will be a lot of it on this one.
> 
> Phew, early update alert! I enjoyed writing this one. Read the end notes, if you don't mind. Enjoy reading.

Villanelle's cold got worse during the night. She was sweating so much that her clothes and the sheet of their bed was soaking wet, which made Eve didn't get to have a few hours or so of rest.  
  
She kept on grunting while Eve was finding clothes to remove the current ones on her, which gave her a hard time because almost all of the clothes of Villanelle look so bizarre, like the ones you put on yourself when going to an exclusive event. _Villanelle would make a great designer_ , Eve thought. She was sure the room  
was cold, but not until she started to undress the shirt of the woman in front of her. Despite of how messy and sweaty she looked, it made Eve felt a rushing fire burning inside of her, that seemed a little bit inappropriate to feel during this kind of situation.  
  
Eve was gently drying off her sweat, while of course, leaving a lot of glimpses on her skin. They had sex before, so many times, but somehow, Eve still has the urge to let her fingers run through her skin, and so she did. Villanelle's upper body was exposed, and it looked so captivating as the moon light made it shine through Eve's eyes. She started with her face down to her neck, god, you don't normally look this sweaty, she thought. Then her eyes lingered on Villanelle's breasts. It looked so alluring, especially with the sweat. And oh her nipples, they were so erect. How the moon glowed exactly on it made Eve filled with want--want to taste and feel it in her mouth. Her fingers kept on poking it softly, while her other hand was making the sweat on her stomach dry. Then she felt a hand tugging on her hair, and when she looked up, she saw Villanelle looking at her. She felt embarrassed but the wanting won to take control over her, and so she continued.  
  
Villanelle was breathing heavily while Eve was playing with her nipples. She was watching her all along. She couldn't stop herself from holding Eve's head towards her left breast, which is the most sensitive one.  
  
"Suck it." she said, and Eve did what she have been told to do so.  
Eve, still as innocent as she can be doing this thing, sucked and licked it softly. Like how some people do on the top of their soft ice cream. She kept on doing it, making her tongue spread so wide, then circle it around. But Villanelle, Villanelle likes it rough. So she pushed Eve's head deeper and closer and let out a groan while gripping on those curly hair touching her body.  
  
Pinching the other nipple while licking and sucking the other, Villanelle was so wet with sweat and her leaking juice between her thighs. With her eyes closed and her tongue licking her lips a few times, Eve stopped, which made her gritted her teeth. Eve went on top of her and just...looked at her. She felt like an art masterpiece--being observed and looked made her feel like someone just gave her a bucket of lava, for she was feeling so hot and so aroused.  
  
"Eve..." she moaned, almost like with pain.  
  
Then Eve kissed her, kissed her so deep she felt like drowning. With her roaming hands, she managed to take off Villanelle's pajamas. She felt, wholly, the softness and hotness of Villanelle's body. And then she stopped again.  
  
"Is...is it okay? You're still sick and I don't want to be the cause if ever you'll get worse..." Eve said, with a mixed tone of embarrassment, shyness, worry, and being horny.  
  
But Villanelle just smiled, pulled her, and kissed her. She got rough, but Eve didn't mind.  
  
"Open your mouth." She said.  
  
She was caressing Eve's neck up through the hair while her tongue was travelling inside the mouth her hunger that wanted to taste. And she was so sure it tasted somewhere in between lust and love, in between sweet and bald, and in between of heaven and hell.  
  
Eve's hand was on her thighs--teasing her with pinches and fingers sliding on her pussy. So she opened her legs so wide to let Eve in.  
  
Villanelle took her hand, closely to her pussy, making her feel the wetness she did, and started thrusting. She let out a sharp breath, but of course, being a stubborn Eve, she pushed away Villanelle's hand, which made her have a confused and almost pissed off look. She smirked and fixed her position that'll make her feel comfortable. Her back still hurts. Well, her whole body is.  
  
After a few minutes of looking at the woman who kept on teasing her, Eve hands brushed playfully on her inner thighs, and it made her bit her lip and shut her eyes. Eve always loves to tease her, especially when she's in between with those nice legs. It's so pleasing to watch this gorgeous, funny, murderous bastard naked in front of her, gets wet for her, and vulnerable for her. She feels victorious.  
  
Villanelle's pussy was so wet that it made Eve want to suck all of it. So she stands up, pulled her body closer to the edge of the bed, and kneeled then hold those legs and put it on her shoulders to have more access. She heard her giggled. I'm excited, too, she thought.  
  
And what a sight it was. The moon, glowing outside and shining through their window as light; Eve kneeling down, Villanelle couldn't keep her eyes open and her mouth clothes, while her arms were both spread wide on the bed like her legs, and the room was filled with her moan and Eve's tongue flicking on her clit. She kept on thrusting, biting her lip, letting out a moan and catching her breath.  
  
As the moon light fades by the shade of the clouds, Villanelle took a grip on Eve's hair and pushed it so deep while she let out a good, long moan. Her muscles relaxed and so was her body from trembling. Eve went on the bed beside her, wiping off her juice on her mouth by the tip of her clothes. She didn't realize she dozed off until the hot afternoon almost melt her skin.

* * *

Eve took a bath before going downstairs to look for Villanelle. She didn't manage to clean the house because she got busy being  _a mother-figure_   of a child-like assassin, but she guess it was worth it after all—the dishes are clean, oh, especially the couch. It looked like a den of a dragon or something for a couple of days.  _Villanelle would also make a great cleaning lady,_ she said to herself and snorted.

Villanelle was nowhere to be found in the house. She almost got worried that maybe she went off again, not until she went to look outside and found her by the pond. As she walked closely to her, she noticed a picnic basket filled with wine, bread, and fruits. Villanelle was wearing a Fahad Hussayn's royal purple printed chiffon dress with sheer hand embroided bodice, and she looked marvelous that Eve wished she have a phone with her to capture this exact moment—Villanelle, sitting down with her knees, both of her hands on the ground, as if she was feeling the roughness of the grass; the pond is surrounded by olive trees, which make it look more relaxing. Her skin was glowing even more with the sun light, made her look gemstone for only Eve to look at.

The weather was too hot that Eve was already sweating like a gallon but it seemed Villanelle was even inaccessible by the heat.

"Don't you even sweat a little?" Eve asked and then sat down.

Villanelle looked at her, and it left Eve wtih awe. How can a psychopath assassin would look this beautiful and innocent at the same time?

"I do, but not that much. Want a drink?" she offered her a glass of wine. It seems their day is not complete without it.

"Yes, please." Eve answered with a smile.

It was a Incisa della Rocchetta Sassicaia wine, with few pieces of ciabatta, butter and strawberry jam, and some apples. They ate and drink in silence. A silence without awkwardness, but with appreciation as the time letting the both of them be together—alone, in a place away from the streets so loud, away from the people that only exist and don't live, away from the past that keep on hunting them down.

Villanelle rested her head on Eve's shoulder, and so did Eve on her. She had a spear stick beside her. She took it and played with water and hummed a music, which was so pleasing to Eve's ears.

"What is that?" she asked

"It's Saint-Saëns's The Swan." Villanelle answered, proudly.

"That's beautiful." and Eve closed her eyes and continued to listen, so did Villanelle continued to hum.

She finished humming the piece and stopped playing with the water.

"Konstantin is dead." she finally said to Eve. "My job, what Carolyn and I agreed about...it was to go after The Twelve. You know that, right? I killed almost all of the people but except those assholes..." and she was gritting her teeth, like, she's full of anger and...regrets.

Eve, she didn't know what to say. She already knows about the agreement, but what she had been told left her stunned. She has never seen Villanelle be this vulnerable and transparent.

"I got cornered. But he...he helped me. Carolyn asked him for help. He was still working with them all along. I don't know the reason why he did it. Maybe because The Twelve tried to kill him? I don't know. After all this time, I still don't know anything." Villanelle sounds angry, confused, and...in pain. "He was my mentor. He took care of me and had been patient with me. He was a good person. He was..." and she sobbed, quietly.

Beneath her psychopathic behavior, the gore, the violence, the 'no remorse' Villanelle, there's still humanity left in her, and Eve saw that.

Eve hugged her and cried with her. They stayed like that for a long time. _If only my hug can squeeze the pain out of you_ , Eve wished, and she really hoped it would come true. She kissed her forehead, "Oh, Villanelle...I'm so sorry."

And as if the sky felt her pain and saw her tears, it rained.  
  
They both went inside and took a shower to rinse it off. Eve could feel the how their bodies kept on touching one another—their curves fit like pieces of a puzzle; they are both each other's half, the yin and the yang, the light and the dark, and the sanity and insanity.Together, a balance.

Villanelle, full of surprises as always, pushed Eve's body on the wall.  _She had a lost look in her eye that was both direct and also chilling,_ but all Eve could see is the look of a lost child.

Eve, being gentle to her as always, cupped her face and slowly gave it a kiss. But oh Villanelle, Villanelle wanted it rough and hard; burying kisses on Eve's neck, while her fingers are aggressively playing with her tits that made Eve let out a painful yet an aroused groan. A form of distraction from what happened to her in Russia? A want that is so much she couldn't control it? Who knows.

"Let's go to bed." Eve suggested.

"No." she said.

She wants her. Oh god she wants her so bad right now.

Her kisses were so wet with their saliva joining together, her hands were travelling everywhere on Eve's body, 'til its skin felt what she wanted to have, to own.

And so she went down on her. While kneeling down, Villanelle's eyes were focus on Eve's. Like she was praying, and doing something to make it come true. And it did. The woman, whose leg was resting on her shoulders, released a moan as she licked her pussy long and slow. As she kept on doing that, her two fingers went inside so easily.

Eve was wet. Wet enough to make herself feel more horny. The flowing cold water was not effective at all as the hotness of her body spread all over her. She was confused of what's happening, and worried about Villanelle, and yet filled with want and hunger for her, too. It was nasty, dirty, and painful, but it felt so good. So good she didn't realize she started grinding. Her insides were clenching, as if her body didn't want to let go of Villanelle. The way her hips moved to chase those fingers that kept on pushing and pulling off of her, it was so rough, but it felt so good. The tongue kept on pressing so hard on her clit, and oh god, oh god, it was so good, so good.

"Don't stop. Please, don't stop." she asked, but sounded more like a beg.

She was so close, so close she even grind harder and faster. Her mind stopped functioning as it was full of only one word.  _Villanelle, Villanelle, oh fuck Villanelle._ She tried not to moan that much, but her breathing and the way her legs shake did it for her as she cum. Oh god, it felt so good. So good it hurts. Villanelle was still licking, and even fucking her harder. So good she couldn't handle it anymore and so she tried to pull her off away, but it seemed Villanelle wants her to cum again. And so she did, several times.

They both ended up in bed, and no, not washed by the shower, but mostly by Eve's cum. She tastes so good, sweet and a little bit salty, but so good it's so addicting. While she was catching her breath and her eyes were closed, Villanelle was drying the sweat, the cum, and the water off from her body, gently.

She was leaving hickeys and kisses that made Eve gasp, which was so pleasing to her. Especially when she kissed her boobs, specifically on the side. It was tickling but made Eve turned on again. She was about to say something when she got interrupted.

"Fuck yourself for me. Feel yourself in front of me." Eve said.

It made Villanelle so...so turned on that she was willing to do it.

"Go on the other side of the bed, Villanelle. And look at my body as you touch yourself. After all, I have a very nice body, yes?" Eve teased. Even herself was surprised and embarrassed of how she managed to say that, but she was curious of what would it be like.

Villanelle followed what she had been told. She was still naked as she spread her legs open wide in front of Eve. She is proud of her body, nothing to be ashamed of as it really looks so beautiful. Her hand is touching and brushing off her nipples, while the other, she sucked her fingers, so slowly, while she looked at Eve. Her gaze was so seducing that it made Eve bite her own lips. Then she started to move it up and down on her pussy. It was, it was so wet that she could hear it for herself. And she did it faster, and faster, while her back arches because it felt so good, so good to be watched by Eve as she touch herself. It was so exciting and so naughty for the two of them to do.

And her fingers slid inside of her that made Eve's mouth left open. She was so soaked and so horny that she pushed harder and harder and faster 'til her hand, that was on her tits, hold on to the footboard. God, it felt so good and she felt so full. She was about to cum when she opened her eyes and what a surprise it was, Eve was touching herself too. She really wanted to cum, but she thought of something. Something naughty.

She got up and went towards the side table, pulled of the drawer, and tada, the strap-on joined the scene. She kneeled in between of Eve's body, wanting to be watched as she put in the other end of it on her. God, she almost cum on that one. But alas, she perfectly mastered self-control, unless she wants to be naughty and get noticed. Like how she did to Eve before.

"Spread it wide for me, Eve." she was talking about the legs.

Eve looked kind of shy and hesitation can be read on her face.

"Is it...okay? It's okay if you don't want to. You can still watch me cum...while you get busy with yourself." she smiled and winked.

"It's just that...it never have been inside of me before. And that shit looks terrifying, to be honest. But it's okay. Thank you for asking for consent." Eve said.

Villanelle kissed her. "I'll be gentle."

And so she did. She went inside of her, with all the gentless and care she could muster up. Eve's hands were gripping on her arms, and the grip tighten as she was fully inside of her. Oh what a sight it was for Villanelle—Eve, eyes shut while her hands are gripping on her; legs open wide as her mouth was becoming, too.  
  
When she let out a moan she didn't even intend to do, it made Villanelle grind faster this time. They were both feeling so good, especially Villanelle. She felt like she owns Eve. Then it got rougher and so fast that she couldn't control it anymore and let out a moan, more like a scream. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." she moaned as she cum while she kept on fucking this lovely woman in front of her 'til Eve came too. The room was filled with their panting breaths and moans for a while.

Villanelle lie down besides Eve. Her breathing became normal again, and her normal self came back, too. She was thinking. Thinking of the right words to say. 'Til she found them.

"Eve, I...I have no one else but you. You are...you are my home." she said

Of course, it surprised Eve. How can Villanelle be this soft to her? Eve doesn't know either, but she knows they have something. Something that is worth all the pain they had. Something that is worth to be protected. Something...something that is worth all those things happened with their lives. A home.

"I'm here. I'm not going to leave you, okay?" she hugged Villanelle from behind. And the night itself called it a day.

What a life she has, isn't it?

* * *

Villanelle still doesn't get a call from Carolyn. It's almost a week now. The hunger to kill is creeping back in, but the hunger for Eve is much stronger. A hunger for time alone with her. A hunger of just wanting to be with her and do normal things.  
  
It was almost three in the afternoon when she decided to go have a swim on the lake, of course, with Eve. She was wearing a rose gold sports bra, along with a pastel pink underwear. She stretched her arms and legs first and swim while Eve stayed behind to sunbathing.

She let herself float as she let her mind drift away from the thoughts she was having. The sky looked great that day, clear and blue. As what she likes her mind to be, but not blue, though.

Eve, she always find it peaceful and pleasing to watch Villanelle do nothing but normality. And she knows she will never get used to it, and it's okay for her.

Villanelle swim towards her, and she handed her a towel. This gorgeous, good looking young woman sat beside her and gave her a peck on the cheek that left her with a smile.  
  
Out of nowhere, Villanelle asked her.

"Do you thought about killing people? Or still think about doing it?" asked with seriousness, which made her take off her shades and look at Villanelle. She really looked serious to know the answer.

"Except you?" she asked, to somehow, lighten up the sudden heavy and dark atmosphere that surrounded them.

"Except me." Villanelle let out a giggle.

It felt...strange, to talk about it to someone. She is fascinated with psychopaths and assassins, and how their minds work, but she didn't think of killing people like they do, not until Villanelle asked her.

"I guess...there were times I felt like killing people. I was...and still am, I think, what is it like to kill them, you know. To gain control and power over their lives. To understand the minds of those who does it. People like you." she answered.

And Villanelle's eyes, the way it looked at her, was somewhat lingered with arousal. "It feels good. I feel like a god-like. I feel like I could have an orgasm and so much satisfaction at the time I'm taking their lives away from their body. Oh Eve, you'll understand it once you're so close with them that you could almost feel their breath and hear their blood running throught their veins and their heart pumping." she said it, she said it as if it's a normal conversation. She said it with excitement on her voice. She is curious about Eve, too. That what if she has her first kill. What would it be like. But of course, she respects Eve's preferences with her life.

Eve just watched her and gave her a nod. She didn't know what to say because it was so surprising on her part. Villanelle, asking her that question, and opened herself up right after. Speechless Eve, as always.

They went back to their house. It was seven in the evening. Villanelle didn't seem tired but Eve was, even though she did nothing to left her lifeless.

"Let's go for a roadtrip." Villanelle said.

And so they did. It was a peaceful ride. Their car is a top-down and breeze of the wind was chilling, which made the ride even better. As they headed to the town, there was a lot of people—streets filled with laughter, children playing, men drinking, and women singing. It looked so beautiful with the yellow lights beside the walkway. There were only few cars parked because most of them ride bicycles. They both went in a shop that sells knives.

"Oh, you're going to love this shop." Villanelle grinned.

Eve rolled her eyes as soon as she heard it. "Do you want me to stab you again?"

And oh, Villanelle, she didn't say anything and just hold her hand.

Several minutes after she looked for a knife to buy for Eve. She chose an Augusto Curreli's resolza in muflone. It looks simple and elegant. Sharp enough to stab someone...and no, not Villanelle. Not again.

She gave it to Eve after paying for it. And Eve's face was unreadable.

"Are you plotting to stab me again? Because no thanks, Eve." she said.

"What? N-no. It just looks beautiful."

"It is, isn't it? I bought us the same knives." then Villanelle took a hold on Eve's waist as they went off.

A ten minutes walk away from the town was worth the pain to Eve. Villanelle brought her to a restaurant by the lake.

"Wait. Take this. Put it on for me while I find us a table with a good view." Villanelle told her to do

She was holding two paper bags as they both hopped in to the car, but Eve didn't ask what it was. She went to the bathroom, and changed. It was a silk, fitted red dress. It looked so great on her. Her curves were visible that as soon as she went to find Villanelle, she couldn't help it but felt uncomfortable by men who watched her walk and looked at her body.

Then she felt a hand on her waist, it was Villanelle. She was wearing a dress, too, but a black one.

"You have a very nice body." Villanelle teased her, which made her remember both of them in the kitchen of Niko's house.

And it flattered her. Of course, a woman in that age, still catching gazes from men, especially to Villanelle. It somewhat made her feel good to herself.

The table has indeed have a good view. They can see the town and how colorful it was. It looks lively. They finished eating, then a few people began to play a jazz music. And Villanelle stands up, "Dance with me?" and Eve, Eve made sure she won't forget this moment as she held her hand and then they dance. They dance like no one else was watching, like the music and the two of them are the only things that exist on this moment.

It was nice. Villanelle was a good dancer, how she swayed her body with grace, and how Eve dance along pretty good, made a lot of people in the restaurant watch them. And it ended with them having an applause by the people. It felt good. Like Eve was young again. Like they were a normal couple.

It was almost midnight when they went back home and went straight to bed. It was a tiring day, but fun, but tiring. They were both still on their silk dresses.

Villanelle thought Eve was already asleep.

"I love you, Eve. I do." she said to the woman besides her.

Eve was still awake. She didn't say it back, but she knows Villanelle that she does, too. And so she went to sleep with a smile, while Villanelle hugged her and closed her eyes.

 

The night felt young as the moon glowed so bright while the rustling wind entered their room to leave a breeze to each other's warmth felt with their bond.

A fine day it has been, and perhaps a great life it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am fascinated only with the murderous bastard Villanelle, but I don't know why this work of mine is too soft. I guess a part of me wants myself and you guys to see the soft and warm side of Villanelle, which makes this really a fan fiction because it's far away from their true characters and what will happen to season 2. It was worth it, though. I get to have my happy ending not just a writer, but as a reader. :)
> 
> Anyway, this is the end of it. For now, maybe. My girlfriend asked me if I'm planning to make this fanfic long or short. I guess this chapter is the answer. I wrote chapter 4 earlier to make time for this one. I apologize again, for it looks like I fit several chapters into one because I intentionally did. There was no time left for me to arrange them all. I currently have a lot of commitments to work with, and I decided my commitment to this and to the fandom will take a rest for a while. I hope it was worth it for you as it is for me. So, I hope this work of mine made you feel soft, made you feel pain a little, made you aroused, then soft again.
> 
> I realized there were a lot of holes of my fanfic. I apologize for that. I just...write whatever comes to my mind, you know.
> 
> Again, thank you for those who read this, for those who left kudos and comments (and who will leave comments because yes please, it'll bring me joy), that I appreciate so much, and for those who will come back and read this all over again, thank you and have fun reading! What a ride it has been; smooth and warm.
> 
> Leave some kudos and comments, yes? All mistakes are mine.


End file.
